1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interlocking mechanism and an image forming apparatus having an interlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a case where an apparatus having an openable/closable door is provided with an interlocking mechanism so that devices provided inside the apparatus are not actuated while the door is open. Such an interlocking mechanism includes, for example, an actuator provided to a cover and an interlocking switch provided to an apparatus body, wherein, when a door is closed and the actuator is inserted into the interlocking switch, the devices inside the apparatus are set in an actuatable state. If the apparatus has a plurality of doors, the interlocking mechanism may be provided individually for each of the doors, which may increase a number of parts and a manufacturing cost of the apparatus and make the structure of the apparatus complicated.
Thus, there is suggested, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-162684, a structure with which a single interlocking apparatus can deal with two doors provided on side surfaces of an apparatus body substantially perpendicular to each other. In this structure, the two doors must be located close to each other, and, thereby, it may be difficult to deal with a plurality of doors that are located remote from each other.
Accordingly, it is desirous to provide an interlocking mechanism having a simplified structure, which can deal with a plurality of doors located remote from each other, without increasing a manufacturing cost of an apparatus to which the interlocking mechanism is incorporated.